tsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
NNSP
The NNSP'' (Neue National Sozialistische Partei / New National Socialist Party)'' was a large scale Meta-Org and community of players who were very active in many TSRP servers for several years. The organization was inspired by the NSDAP, but most of their actions in servers were to gain power and influence. They chose the identity of Nazis to be portrayed as evil characters, however none of them promoted racism or antisemitism. With a total amount of 137 loyal members in their Steam group and a record of almost 300 players who had joined the organization throughout the years, the NNSP was with no doubt the largest and most powerful organization TSRP has ever known. The NNSP was founded by DGF around 2007-2008 and had officially been disbanded by DGF in September, 2012; taking most TSRP servers down along with it. History While the NNSP was founded by DGF between the years 2007-2008, it was only in 2010 that the reputation of the organization reached its peak. The NNSP first appeared in the Red Dragon and Fisk City servers. Before creating it's own trend, the NNSP wasn't welcomed in most servers due to the nature of its role-playing and use of Nazi models. Eventually, the NNSP quickly gained power and notoriety throughout TSRP and every European server had been implanted with a NNSP embassy. It's reputation became it's curse as server owners started to restrict the NNSP from playing in their servers. This forced the organization to work in the shadows and role-play under fake identities to avoid detection. Functions The NNSP was not like any other organization in the game. It's primary objective apparently was to take over the servers where it implanted itself. It's large and increasing amount of members allowed them to summon 10 to 15 players on a server within minutes, making law enforcement and other organizations powerless against them In-Character. They could also easily break the game economy by having a dozen players constantly farming money for them, allowing them to quickly buy the most interesting properties on new servers. It is known they constantly pushed some of their loyal members into powerful roles such as Mayor, Chief of Police, or Deputy Chief. Once they "conquered" a server, they most likely replaced the local police force with their own: the NNSPD (New National Socialist Police Department) which was a militarized police answering only to the commissioned political officers of the NNSP. The NNSP was notorious for testing and conditioning its troops testing them through great feats of dedication; they would be forced to stand next to gates and doors for great lengths of time during guard duty. Some troops would spend hours doing nothing but guarding official buildings and demonstrating a never seen before level of discipline in TSRP. Ranking & Hierarchy The NNSP was a militarized political org. It had a very complex hierarchy and was divided into several branchs. Each branch was divided between the servers. Each Branch had a high ranked officer in charge, and each server division was led by a younger officer. Every branch leader was answering to the NNSP leader: The SS-Oberstgruppenführer Hänschen von Günsche. Here is a list of the known departments of the NNSP: The SchutzStaffel (SS): The main branch of the organization, wearing fancy black uniforms with a mask, they were the armed arm of the NNSP. They also served to demonstrate the power of the organization through a nearly immaculate behavior in-game. The SS was the largest and most active branch of the NNSP. The SS consisted of two main branches: Allgemeine SS(General SS) which was the main body responsible for security operations and intelligence operations within the NNSP territories. The Waffen-SS (Armed SS) was the military branch of the SS and NNSP but this was seldom needed except in cases of open armed conflict. Last known person in charge: Obergruppenführer Oskar von Sturmgeist The SicherheitsDienst (SD): A sub branch of the Schutzstaffel, they were specialized in gathering intelligence, unlike the SS, they mainly operated OOC and their primary role was to hunt down the ennemies and traitors of the NNSP. Last known person in charge: Standartenführer Kaleb Metzger The Parteiführung (PF): The leadership of the political party. Unlike the SS, the political wing of the NNSP primarily concentrated in economic policy and diplomacy. Most of it's members were showing themselves as mayors, ambassadors, judges and Councillors. Despite being paramilitarized, this branch had no direct authority upon the SS or the SD, but they were directly in charge of the NNSPD. The PF was the second largest and most active branch of the NNSP after the SS. Last known person in charge: Reichsleiter Erwin Krauze The New National Socialist Polizei Department (NNSPD): The NNSPD was the police force of the NNSP, it was primarily composed of former police officers unrelated to the organization. They were eventually enforced by the SS if needed. The NNSPD members were not forced to enlist in the org, and almost none of them were reassigned into other servers. It also worked alongside the Gestapo in conquered servers. Last known person in charge: Standartenführer Wake Kipper. The Geheime Staatspolizei (Gestapo): The Gestapo is a branch of the NNSPD. Similar to the SD, but only acting on smaller, server scale operations. The Gestapo was notorious for Cking a large amount of characters against their will. They were also making sure the non enlisted recruits of the NNSPD didn't try to riot or take over the newly established regime. Last known person in charge: Standartenführer Dietrich Adalwulf the G.E.I.S.T.: The "G'overnment's '''E'xtermination, 'I'ntelligence, 'S'tealthing and 'T'actics" unit. (Geist stands for "Ghost" in german). Probably the most obscure unit in the '''NNSP, only answering directly to DGF, the Geist was entirely composed of highly skilled DMers acting as mercenaries. They served as the praetorian guard of DGF, and are still recognized as the most effective death squad in TSRP. Last known person in charge: Hauptsturmführer Edward Maes Famous Figures and Characters * Hänschen von Günsche * Erwin Krauze * Oskar von Sturmgeist * Adrian TW Wolfin * Dietrich Adalwulf * Kaleb Metzger * Niklas Persson * Edward Maes Gallery Fiskcity_NNSP_police.jpg|NNSP members in the Fisk City Police Department, circa 2010. Recruting_new_troops2.jpg|NNSP on a server in Carolin City, circa 2009. 2011-04-30 00018.jpg|Members of the NNSP pose in front of a statue in 2011 on their own server that used their own map. NNSP3.jpg|Various members of the NNSP SS Eisenherz division during a drill supervized by some generals in their own server. Ironacity b1v4 night0007.jpg|NNSP soldiers guarding the entrance of their Irona City headquarters in RDRP. Ironacity b0 night0001.jpg|NNSP propaganda posters covering the walls of Irona City. 14089105211943551046 screenshots 2012-01-11 00007.jpg|A Waffen-SS squadron of the NNSP taking over an entire server. DB5E31D47FFEC09B5E53FEB87CAAD6348690EBC7.jpg|The big hall in which official announcements of the NNSP were made. 25738FB574D7B60A9D724F094BDCC334A7AA29DC.jpg|The martial court of the NNSP, in which traitors and ennemies of the state were judged for their actions NNSP propaganda02.jpg|NNSP Propaganda Poster NNSP propaganda.jpg|NNSP Propaganda Poster NNSP_unifythetsrp_propaganda500.jpg|NNSP Propaganda Poster Category:Organizations